Bully Bully
by Dutch Cheshire Cat
Summary: Life is not easy when you have two tails. Especially if you get constantely bullied by you fellow classmates. But then there is this girl... One shot fic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of sega's characters.  
  
In this fic, Tails is 8 years old and lives with his best friend Sonic, who is taking care of him since the death of his parents. They currently live at his homeworld where everyone is half-animal like Tails and Sonic.  
  
I know that this fic is crap, but I just felt like writing it so... enjoy and don't flame me please.  
_  
**Bully Bully  
**  
The small wet paper ball flew across the clasroom and hit the double tailed fox at the back of his head. "Hey!" he shouted while trying to rub the sticky ball from his fur. "Is anything the matter?" the teacher asked. "No no, sorry," the young fox said. It was hard for him to pay attention. All he could think about was what was going to happen this time at the playground after class. Ever since he came to this school he had been mocked and bullied by his fellow scholars, and he knew why. A rare mutant gene had given him two tails instead of one, and though he could use them to fly, which is an unique ability for a fox, he cursed them most of the time. At times like this, he only wished that he had been born normaly.  
  
"I want to speak to you after class," the teacher said to him. The young fox flinched. He aparently was not looking forward to having a talk with a teacher who was mad at him becasue he disturbed her class. The teacher gave the two boys who were giggling in the back of the class a serious glare and then resumed her writing on the blackboard. Stupid bullies, she thought. Of course she knew what was going on. How could she not, after all she had been a teacher for almost thirty years, and had experienced many of these situations in her career.  
  
He stayed behind in the classroom after the bell rang, as his teacher told him. When all the kids had left the teacher sat himself in front of him. Tails was the first one to speak: "look, I am realy sorry for talking during class, and I won't do it again I promise. Just don't make me stay behind, mr. Sonic will be realy worried if I don't come home and I have a lot of homework so..." The teacher shook her head. "That is not what I want to talk about Tails. You tell me, how long has this been going on?" "Ehm, what do you mean?" Tails asked. "You know what I mean, I recognize bullying when I see it." Tails flinched. "No no, it is not what you think it is. They were just joking around that's all." The teacher lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure," she asked, "because if there is one thing that I cannot stand then it is bullying." "No no, I am fine realy, it's nothing," Tails said, though it was obvious that he was lying. "Well, if you are sure that it is nothing, then you can go, but if it turns out that you are lying..." "No no I am fine, realy, you needn't worry, honestly. Can I go now?" The teacher nodded. Tails grabbed his bag and left the classroom.  
  
Although he had said that he was anctious to leave, he was in fact reluctant to leave the safety of the school building. He slowly crossed the schoolyard, hoping that the other kids hadn't bothered to wait for him and had gone home.  
  
The streets were empty, it had been raining all day so there were large puddles everywhere. The fact that the streets were empty made the twin- tailed fox all the more affraid, because that meant that nobody would be around to help him.  
  
A sudden harsh jerk at his tails made him fall backwards onto the pavement. "What's up Tail boy?" Three kids were standing over him. Tails knew the one in the middle who had spoken to him, he was the leader of this 'gang' and the other two were his companions. The three kids surounded the helpless fox and gave him an evil glare. Tails tried to get back up on his feet, but a hard shove made him fall back onto the pavement. "What do you want from me, can't you leave me alone?" The young fox sounded desperate. "What did you tell the teacher huh, told her all about us? Too bad she isn't around now eh?" "I haven't told her anything, please just let me go, I have homework and..." "Well you can't do your homework if you don't have your books eh?" The boys snatched the bag from the young fox and started throwing it to each other. Tails got back up to his feet and tried to take it, but one of them grabbed his arms and twisted them around his back, making the twin-tailed fox yelp. The leader gave him an evil grin and then opened the bag and held it upside down so that it's content fell into a mud pool. The boys now held their victim down in another pool. They rolled him through the pool so that he got completely soaked. "It's a good thing you are around, because we were just looking for a dustbin." The three boys took their chewing gum out of their mouths and started rubbing the glue like substance into Tails's back. Then they started punching and kicking him around. Tails could no longer hold his tears back and started crying, which only encouraged the boys to kick him even harder.  
  
Ever since Tails had moved to this school he had been receiving such treatments at least once a day. He often cursed himself for being unable to fight back. He begged his tormentors to stop hurting him, and then suddenly he heared a voice.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" The boys inmediately stopped and looked up to see who had spoken. There was a girl-fox standing in front of them, looking very angry. "Leave him alone will ya!" The leader looked at her for a second and then started moving away. His companions followed him. "We'll get you some other time, twin tailed freak."  
  
"Jerks," she said while pulling tails out of the mud-pool he had been lying in. "Are you allright." Tails struggled to keep his tears back, and finaly managed to mumble: "Y-yeah, thanks." He looked up and recognized the girl. She had just moved into town and was new at the school. She and Tails were in the same classroom. "No problem, who were those jerks anyway?" "S-some guys from school." Tails finaly got back to his feet and started collecting his books from the puddle the boys had thrown them in to. "Here, let me help you," the girl said and started picking Tails's books up. "Thanks," he said after they were done. "I need to go home now, my friend will be woried. "Where do you live?" the girl asked. "In the center of town." "But that is at least an hour's walk from here!" Tails knodded. "Ehm," the girl started blushing, "I only live a few minutes away. You could... come with me and.... clean yourself up a bit. We can call your friend so he can pick you up." The girl felt embarresed. She had been in this town for only a week but already she had strong feelings towards this cute little fox. She didn't understand why they kept bulying him, since he was so sweet natured and shy. Tails now too started blushing. "Ehm... ok." They smiled at each other. I am Gina by the way.

_I know, I know. This story is complete crap, but it was raining and I needed some feedback so...  
  
Be kind and click the "submit review" button and tell me what you think of it. And pleeeeeease don't flame me._


End file.
